


Barba’s New Life

by Hfflanders



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hfflanders/pseuds/Hfflanders
Summary: When Olivia a difficult case, she returns to her most trusted ADA and friend: Rafael Barba. But, his life is very different since he left SVU and Olivia needs to make sure he is making the right decisions.





	1. Chapter 1

Through the warm fog in the bathroom, she looked at the doorbell notification on her phone before addressing her boyfriend in the shower 

"Mi rey, it's your old work wife" 

"Liv?" came the curious reply 

"Yep, trench coat and badge. Want me to let her in?" 

He paused before answering with a chuckle "Yes, she will say she doesn't want coffee but she always does. Black." 

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she adjusted her tights under her dress and made her way to the door. The smooth ebony wood glided under her feet, creak free. 

"Can I help you?" she called through the door, wanting to give the impression that she didn't already know who was there 

"This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson. I wanted to talk to Rafael Barba, does he still live here?" Olivia called back, a concerned look covering her face 

Opening the door, the young woman smiled and extended her hand "Hi Lieutenant. I'm Sophie Kennon, come on in. Rafael is just finishing up in the bathroom" 

Sophie stepped aside, looking up at Olivia. The differences in their height were hilariously obvious, her barely five foot body versus the nearly six foot lieutenant. 

"I'll get you some coffee. Black?" Sophie offered, already in the kitchen and pouring out the moka pot full of Cuban coffee. 

Olivia offered a small smile at the excessive amount of pleasantness and a thanks as she looked around at the apartment. Clean, modern, well kept but with cozy touches. Teal and yellow throw pillows in the corners on the grey sectional sofa. A Moroccan style white and black rug in the middle of the floor. White sheer curtains softly fluttering against the big open window. 

Her gaze landed on the shelf full of pictures of the two of them. Selfies, professional shots, and numerous different vacation pictures. A small realization that she had missed so much of Rafael’s life over the last year and a half crept in. 

"Rafael has told me so much about you and the cases you two fought together. Kind of like super heroes" Sophie said proudly, setting down the coffee and a muffin in front of her. 

"Oh we're not superheroes, we're just doing our jobs" Olivia replied humbly, taking a sip. 

"Of course you are. Anyone who fights for justice is a super hero. Whether or not you think it" Sophie admonished assuredly, sitting down next to her, yellow belted dress pulling up over her knees.

"Well thank you...I guess you know all about me, tell me a little about yourself" Olivia smiled kindly, taking another sip of coffee. 

Sophie returned the smile, knowing that she was digging for information. Rafael did the same thing. Seemingly innocuous questions to search for more. 

"I'm a human rights advocate for refugees. I help them seek asylum or citizenship. I also offer counseling. We just got back from the border last week after six months" Sophie told her casually, spreading jelly on a muffin. 

"We?" Olivia probed, eyes widened in curiosity 

"Rafael and I. He was a courtroom lawyer for the unaccompanied children and helped the parents understand their rights when their kids got taken...I helped push through the paperwork and counseling for anyone who needed it...Which was pretty much everyone" Sophie laughed to cover up the seriousness of the situation. 

Thousands of parents and children screaming and crying. Or worse, stone faced and silent. That was harder to stomach: a three year old refusing to talk because they were too traumatized. 

Olivia's expression softened. She patted Sophie's shoulder and thanked her for their service. She could imagine Rafael standing up for those without a voice, he certainly knew how to use his. He had found himself a saint. 

"Liv!" came an exclamation from down the hallway. 

Rafael moved towards her in socked feet, navy bootcut jeans and a tucked in blue silk button down. His hair had become more salt and pepper, giving his appearance a distinguished glimmer. He still walked with that cocky strut. 

Olivia stood up to receive a warm embrace, she hadn't seen Barba in over a year and had forgotten how she appreciated his presence. Expensive cologne fresh like cedar and mountain air. 

Sophie had left and returned to the table as Rafael sat down. She placed a small cup of coffee beside him as well as a a plate of fruit and toast. His face relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her waist easily, guiding her to his lap. Sophie laid her head on his shoulder, curls the color of truffles spilling over down his back. 

Placing a sweet kiss on her forehead he joked "Did you talk badly about me when I was gone?" 

She laughed, tipping her face up to kiss his jaw as she replied "Never. I've got to go but have a good catch up" 

He kissed her fingertips when she stood up. Olivia looked down at her plate, feeling as if she was intruding on such a private moment. She had never seen Barba express much emotion, and this amount of tenderness was a complete one-eighty from his stone faced courtroom facade.

"Mi reina, nos vemos a las siete? Para el baile?" he questioned her, watching as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. 

"Si claro. An honor to meet you Lieutenant" she told Olivia, offering her a hand. 

Olivia shook it "You too Sophie" 

After Sophie had walked out the door, Olivia zeroed in on Barba and his lovestruck expression. 

"You're in deep aren't you?" she joked, unsure of where to go from there.

"Yeah...she makes my life better than I ever thought it could be" he answered with a grin, picking apart his toast. 

"How long have you two been together?" she nosed around a little, wondering if they had been seeing each other while he was still at SVU. 

"A year and a half. We met a few days after I left you guys. But you didn't come here to talk about Sophie. What's up?" he narrowed in quickly on her purpose for visiting. 

"I want you to help Stone on a case. He's stalled out and he needs fresh eyes. Plus, you have an insight into the Latin community that he doesn't" she explained 

"You want me to be your token Latino?" he responded sharply, cocking his eyebrow, hiding a grin. 

"You're the only one I trust to help Stone. He's really spinning his wheels" she pushed, knowing which of his buttons to push like always. 

He rolled his eyes before easily acquiescing "Stone is a big boy, I hope he knows about this little rendezvous. I'll meet him at the bar for lunch, but I can't be too long. I'm asking Sophie to marry me tonight" 

Olivia nearly choked on her coffee before finding the words to congratulate him. He thanked her, standing up and giving her one last hug before she had to return back to the squad. 

She had some research to do on a certain woman.


	2. Time To Dig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Sophie and what happens when Olivia goes digging for information?

Olivia 

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Olivia shouted exasperatedly, hands flying to her forehead in disbelief. 

Rollins and Carisi strolled in to see what the commotion was about. She didn't even wait for them to ask before explaining 

"You know how I went to see Barba this morning?" —— they nodded 

"Well there was a woman there, living with him. Her name was Sophie and they were...very affectionate. Barba said he was going to propose tonight" 

The two of them exchanged disbelieving glances and Rollins remarked jokingly 

"I don't know anyone who could put up with Barba long enough to live with him" 

Olivia motioned them over to look at a picture of Sophie, smiling, standing in front of the United States border with dozens of small children surrounding her, all with paperwork in hand. Alongside that picture was Sophie standing behind a podium in an emerald evening gown with her curls cascading around her face as she spoke into a microphone to hundreds of people with the title on top 

"2017 Nobel Peace Prize Winner Sophie Kennon" 

"She's a literal Nobel Prize winner...Maybe that's how she lives with Barba" Carisi joked to Rollins, who was less than impressed with his comeback. 

"What's the problem?" Rollins asked Olivia, who was still staring at her screen in disbelief

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked disheartened 

"I mean, is that really something you bring up over breakfast? Oh hey Lieutenant, by the way my girlfriend just won world peace. Even Barba wouldn't be that cocky" Carisi offered, a good middle ground between the two women. 

Olivia stared at the screen reading 

"Sophie Kennon, 34, has spent the last eleven years living between the United States and various countries throughout Central America. With a baccalaureate degree in political science from Georgetown University, a masters degree in trauma counseling from University of Illinois, and a doctoral degree in Peace Studies from Notre Dame, she has earned the respect amongst colleagues as a "crusader" for justice and peace. 

She first turned heads as one of the youngest undergraduates in Georgetown history at the age of 16 with a full ride scholarship. She soon joined campus government clubs earning students respect by advocating for gender neutral bathrooms, gender inclusive language in the student handbook, and developed a scholarship program for un-documented immigrant students. She coordinated at least three protests in her time at Georgetown over the brutal tactics used during the war in Afghanistan and interviewed President G.W Bush for the campus paper. 

Spending her summers in Tijuana, she quickly became immersed in refugee culture and the procedure of asylum. Seeing a deeply broken system, she vowed to help make it more functional. 

Her doctoral thesis has since been published and widely spread as a blueprint for peacekeeping between other countries and the United States. 

She has spent the last eleven years serving as an ambassador and human rights gatekeeper for the UN during the recent migrant/humanitarian crisis between the United States and its southern border countries. Because of the peacekeeping work of Ms. Kennon, upwards of 10,000 refugees have found a home in the United States or Canada." 

"She's a prodigy" Olivia remarked, the three of them standing around unsure of what to do next. 

"Were you researching her for any particular reason?" Rollins asked, hinting that maybe Olivia might be going overboard. 

"She seemed too nice...But I suppose since she's akin to Mother Theresa..." Olivia responded with a sarcastic laugh 

"Sour grapes?" Fin asked from the door, having overheard most of the argument. 

He was the only one who could get away with calling Olivia out like that. 

She sat back in her seat and shook her head "No. Just making sure my friend is safe"

"Alright, whatever you say. Stone said he's heading down to talk with Barba now if you want to join" Fin informed her, smirk growing as he left the room. 

Carisi and Rollins left silently, unsure of where to take the conversation from there. Olivia typed in a number on her phone and waited for the answer 

"Hey Carl, it's Lieutenant Benson. Could you possibly look up some information for me?..." 

————————-

Sophie 

The air was cold in New York City, even in May. The waters coming off the Atlantic and down from Canada held more chill than the coastal waters from the Pacific. After spending over a decade traveling back and forth from countries as far south as Panama and rarely leaving Texas or California, she stayed cold. 

New York held a different energy, that's for certain. A push to move. Defiance. Sheer will. And exhaust. Lots and lots of exhaust. She covered her mouth with her scarf as she crossed the intersection to her office in the Bronx. She had boatloads of paperwork to comb through and sign for her upcoming book, her newest research paper had been approved and would be published soon, a batch of refugee resettlement forms had just been delivered, and she was looking forward to a night of dancing with Rafael. 

Smiling, she thought of this morning, woken up by his arm slung across her stomach. He always set his alarm fifteen minutes early so they could wake up gradually in each other's arms. It was one of the more romantic things that he did. 

Upon catching the elevator, she thought back to the night they met. On the Williamsburg bridge in the middle of winter. She had just moved to the city two days prior, and had been working through a labyrinth of culture shock. No friends, snow, and a mountain of work. Her brain was a sight to behold. 

She sat on a bench overlooking the lights of the city when he walked up in his leather jacket and dress shoes with a dazed look on his face. Immediately she recognized the look of trauma. Sadness. Anger. Denial. He held tightly to the bar of the bridge, jaw tensing up and down. 

"Don't jump" she told him lightly, coming to stand beside him. 

He smelled like a courtroom, slightly musty with an aftertaste of fancy cologne. 

"I feel like it...But I won't" he had answered roughly, his voice jagged and heavy 

"Want to tell me about it?" she cautiously asked, placing her hand on his. 

She wouldn't normally talk to a stranger at night, much less touch one, but his body called to her. It was intuitive. Necessary. Right. 

He turned to her, sea glass green eyes welled up with angry tears 

"I just lost my whole life. I don't want to talk..." 

"Okay. Want to sit?" she had suggested, her internal voice warning her not to leave him. 

He raised his eyebrow, sighing in forfeiture, and motioned for her to follow him to a cafe down the street. 

Despite his wishes stating that he didn't want to talk, they started chatting at seven pm, closing down the cafe at two am. They had stood awkwardly outside, neither wanting to say that they wanted to stay together. That the past seven hours had passed as quickly as seven minutes. 

"I don't want to be alone" she finally spoke up, looking up into his eyes. 

"Me either...Would you like to come to my place?" he asked shyly, leaving a respectable amount of space between them. 

"Let's get some groceries. I'll cook" she offered, thinking if he ended up being a psycho, she could at least swing a hot pan at him and get away. 

That's how they ended up eating Guatemalan sopa with hand tossed tortillas at five am with a chaser of Cuban coffee while the sun rose over Manhattan. She knew from the moment he caught her eye over that morning's newspaper that she didn't want anyone else. He was it.

"Sophie, there's a call for you. Carl from records" her office manager Helen called as soon as she walked in the door, holding up the phone. 

"Hey Carl! ¿Como ondas?" she greeted him cheerily. 

His family had recently been accepted into the refugee program she was overseeing.  It was the first time he had seen his mother in twenty years. Seeing love in action never got old. 

"Someone requested your files..." 

—————————- 

The precinct smelled sterile. Like hospital disinfectant. She clutched the gigantic Manila folder full of papers that she had put together for Olivia. A man about her age greeted her in a thick Long Island accent 

"Hey there, how can I help you?" 

She smiled, this was Carisi. Rafael spoke highly of him. He was tough on him, but he only treated those with potential that way. 

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Benson. I'm Sophie Kennon, I met her this morning" she answered politely, getting the feeling that Carisi appreciated a sweet girl, one who he could help. 

His eyes widened slightly, looking at a blonde detective. Amanda Rollins. Rafael was weary of her, stating that she held too many biases to be a truly proficient detective. The weight of their gaze was almost palpable. 

He motioned for her to follow him as he led her to the largest office in the back 

"Lieu, you got a visitor" 

Olivia looked up, her glasses down her nose. She smiled, setting them on her desk 

"Sophie, what a surprise. Come on in" 

She smiled back, standing in front of her desk, taking in the calming figurines and the picture of an adorable little boy. It helped to take in the surroundings, they were a gauge for personality. 

"I just wanted to come and drop off the records you requested. Plus some other things you might find helpful" Sophie told her sweetly, the judgment hopefully absent. 

She understood the need to make sure your friends were safe, especially with the line of work that Rafael had been in. Was this an overreach of Olivia's power? Yes. But she had seen further and for worse reasons. 

"What do you mean?" Olivia feigned innocence, clasping her hands together. 

Sophie laughed, placing all the papers on her desk

"I know you requested my records. Let's not be coy here. We both know people and you used it. It's fine. I brought them, as well as all my university papers, thesis, arrest records from my protests, a copy of the FBI watchlist which I was placed on from 2006-2010, newspaper articles, a transcript of my Nobel prize speech, journals from the time I was abroad, bank records, and my birth certificate just in case" 

Olivia sat back, shame coloring her cheeks. But she laughed, throwing up her hands in acceptance

"You're right. I just want to make sure Rafael is safe" 

"He is my best friend. I've never met anyone as good, kind, infuriating, particular, and loving as him. I promise you I love him more than anything else in the world. I would do anything for him...But you do what you need to do" Sophie told her sincerely, not breaking eye contact. 

Olivia nodded, sliding the files closer, calling out to the small woman as she was leaving the room

"Have a good time tonight"


	3. Crushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stone gets into Barba’s business, what will happen?

"Hey Barba, nice to see you" Peter Stone stretched out his hand to greet the former ADA at the small bistro down the street from the courthouse. 

Barba shook it, remembering when he was sitting in front of Stone during his trial. Stone held nothing on him. He had looked up Stone's records. He was working for a memory. For glorification from a ghost. His whole career path carved for him out of some desperate need to please his father. 

"I wish I could say the same" he answered honestly to Peter as they sat at a table together. 

Stone didn't answer, laying out the case file on the table, assuming that he would look at it. 

"I told Olivia that I would listen to your story. Not that I would help. What's going on?" he asked cautiously, not necessarily wanting to dip his toe back into criminal court. 

"This kid has been accused of rape. Same story really. He's an all star in his community and everyone is closing ranks around him. I'm pretty sure his family is here illegally" Stone explained 

"Who is accusing him?" he asked, knowing the answer wouldn't be easy 

"The woman who he works for. He earns extra money by doing handyman type work for the wealthier families on the upper west side. He's in college at Columbia on a full ride" Stone looked down at the table, he knew how this looked 

"Of course they're closing ranks. With all the unnecessary enforcement going on recently with ICE they absolutely won't trust you. I'm not going to help you weasel your way in" he stated firmly, remembering all too well the nuance that each separate case called for. 

"Olivia told me that you were working with immigration court now. Maybe you knew something about his family?" Stone pressed 

"Because all immigrants know each other? You want me to get you in so you can make a case and I won't do it. Have you found any other witnesses? Has he done this before? Find another way" he dug in his heels, there was no way he would sell out a family and possibly a whole neighborhood. 

"I could ask your girlfriend to help. It was a lovely article about the two of you fighting the big bad government on behalf of asylum seekers..." Stone left the statement hang 

Rafael tensed his jaw, gripping the edge of the table as he growled out the words

"Sophie would eat you alive" 

Stone smirked as Rafael's phone rang and he picked it up 

"Mi reina, que estás haciendo?" 

She giggled on the other end, he could see her doing an eye roll too as she answered "Quería oír tu voz...te extraño. We're still on for seven tonight?" 

His heart swelled; she missed him. They had been a couple for almost two years. And, they had spent the last six months nearly inseparable. Pushing through asylum grants, counseling children, and dealing with dirty immigration agents who just wanted a paycheck. The experience had only strengthened their relationship. Each night ended in tears, but a determination to start again. To keep making a difference. And now Stone wanted to use her. 

"Yes..." he hesitated a moment too long and she picked up immediately on it 

"What's wrong? Don't even try to lie to me because you're not good at it" 

He sighed, deciding that hiding the story from her would do more harm than good. He had learned his lesson about that. 

He spoke casually, innocently even 

"I'm here with ADA Stone. That's why Olivia came by this morning. He wants me to help get information out of an immigrant family. I told him no. Then he mentioned maybe you could help..." 

A smug smile crossed Rafael's face as a female voice sharply rang out from the phone spewing what was definitely profanity. He handed Stone the phone and waited. 

"Hello Ms. Kennon, it's Peter Stone, I..." Stone started out kindly, only to be silenced by a furious sounding Sophie 

"Who the HELL..." 

Stone's face fell as he received a three minute long verbal berating, trying to break in only to be talked over. He eventually handed the phone back to Barba looking sheepish. 

"Si, it's me. Yes. No. I won't. I know. I believe you. Seven o'clock. Love you too" 

Sophie was a double edged sword. Ready to defend and easily able to draw blood. At the same time, she had an altruistic heart, hated country music, loved to dance, and sought justice with just as much teeth as he did. And, she made love like an ocean: wild and deep.  

Stone nodded at him as he stood up and left the table. Although he was proud of Sophie and he felt good about sticking it to Stone, he still felt that he needed to talk to Olivia. What a way to spend his last day off before returning to work.   
—————

"Counselor!" Carisi jumped up from his chair and pulled Barba into a hug without thinking. 

"Nice to see you too Carisi" he muttered after they straightened up 

"What are you doing here?!" Carisi asked, leaning against the nearest desk 

"I just came to see Liv. Is she here?" he looked to the office where he has spent so many hours 

"Uh yeah, go ahead" Carisi told him, motioning towards the door. 

"Working hard?" he quipped, closing the door behind him 

She grinned, closing the files. She moved over to sit down beside him on the couch. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, remembering all the late nights they sat together talking through cases. 

"I haven't seen you for over a year. Then you come knocking on my door. I listened to Stone and now you owe me an explanation" he cut to the chase, staring into her brown eyes 

"I knew that Stone wouldn't get that case without some help..." she confessed 

"And you thought I would want to help Stone after he tried to prosecute me for murder? Definitely the way I wanted to spend my day off..." he asked pointedly.

"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have bothered you" she apologized 

He put his hand on hers, consoling "Hey, I want to see you. I miss you. But I don't want to be a part of this world anymore. You understand that, right?" 

She nodded, realizing how much she missed his company. Sitting back they began to chat about Noah, Rafael's fairly new career as an immigration lawyer, and the workplace gossip that she rarely got to share with anyone for fear of a leak.

A slight commotion started outside and they turned towards the door just in time as it swung open and Sophie marched in with what he immediately recognized as a subpoena. 

She thrust the paper into his hand, glaring daggers at Olivia. 

"Summons to appear in court. Case number 54972: Melinda Winter vs Emilio Sandoval. May 20, 2019" 

"Did you tell Stone to do this?" he demanded of Olivia, cheeks starting to burn in frustration 

She grabbed the paper and shook her head "No I didn't. Why would he want you to testify Sophie?" 

"Because he thinks Emilio is illegal. He's using my work as a way to get inside information. I already told him where he can shove this" Sophie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I see it's a party" Stone's voice carried over from the doorway 

Rafael immediately stood up and grabbed Sophie around the waist to keep her from launching herself at Stone. She wasn't afraid of authority but sometimes she needed to be. 

"You son of a bitch. You think you'll win your case by using my work? Requesting my records? Why don't you learn to do your damn job better and save us all some grief. Let me go Rafael" she spit out angrily. 

He tentatively let her go, the air heavy and charged. She turned to Olivia with a look of disgust 

"I gave you all the information you wanted about me. Then you go and turn it around for your own gain? I don't know what moral high ground you think you have, but it's very quickly sinking...And you" she went on, walking slowly up to Stone, chin nearly straight up to look at him 

"I've stared down barrels of guns by guerrilla fighters, been beaten, maced, threatened by foreign governments, and attacked by my own while in their jails. You think I'm afraid of you in your ugly suit? With your slip of paper? Bring it on. I'll see you tomorrow" she walked past him, making sure to ram her shoulder into him as she passed. 

"I don't know what she's talking about Liv, but this is unacceptable. I just want to live my life" he told her with a twinge of defeat in his voice 

"I didn't tell anyone to do anything Rafael. I swear" she pleaded, looking between him and Stone. 

He rolled his eyes and walked out the door, glad that he didn't give into any inclination to help with the investigation. He had lived with a purpose during his time at SVU. He had brought justice to hundreds of survivors. Thought he was reforming a system. But now, he was working within the same system but with a different heart. Cracked wide open and living with a type of vulnerability he didn't know was within. 

He was used to having his plans derailed when Olivia came into the picture but this was the first time that he was upset about it. 

Tonight would not be the night he proposed.


	4. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone vs Sophie.

"Is Sophie ready?" Olivia asked him a week later as they sat in the courtroom waiting for the trial to begin. 

He looked over, eyebrow arched nearly to his hairline as he told her "She was furious. This isn't going to be pretty. I hope Stone is ready." 

Truth be told, Sophie might go to jail. She told him last night as she stomped around the apartment she wasn't planning on answering any questions. When he suggested she answer vaguely, she put her foot down and there was no dragging her away. It was one of the things that he loved about her. 

His head snapped up as the bailiff called for her. She strode out with her head held high, curls bouncing brightly against her navy blue wrap dress and single strand of freshwater pearls. He knew that look. Stone was in for a ride. 

"Ms. Kennon, how are you today?" Stone asked with a pleasant smile 

"Doctor Kennon" she corrected him seriously 

"Forgive me. Doctor Kennon, what exactly is your doctorate in?" he questioned 

"How is that relevant?" she shot back 

"You insisted on being addressed as such" he paced in front of her 

"Peace studies from Notre Dame" came the clipped answer 

"And you've worked with immigrants and refugees for close to fifteen years, correct?" 

"Yes" 

"According to these files from your company, your office was processing a request to secure permanent resident status for the defendant Emilio Sandoval, is that correct?" Stone asked, passing her the file. 

She looked up, catching Rafael's eye. She sat silent. 

"Doctor Kennon, is that correct?" Stone repeated. 

Silence. Shoulders square, jaw set. Nervous waves ran through the jury and Emilio leaned forward in his seat, knowing full well that Sophie knew him and his family. 

"You have met Emilio before?" he prompted her. 

Silence. 

"You and your associates pushed through a request for Emilio, which was accepted but his parents requests are still on hold. Am I right?" he asked, leaning down close to her. 

She rolled her eyes in indignation. 

"Doctor Kennon, please answer the question" Judge Abrams told her, looking down from her seat 

"Respectfully, I decline, your honor" she stated, her eyes drilling into Stone 

"You realize that if you do not comply, you'll be held in contempt of court" the judge advised 

"I understand. I decline to answer" she sat back in her seat and waited. 

"Mr. Stone, approach the bench" Judge Abrams commanded, rubbing her temple before asking

"This is your witness. Why is she refusing to answer? This is not going to bode well for you" 

"Doctor Kennon has information that could possibly bring about justice for a sexual assault victim. That is why she received a subpoena" Stone explained to the judge. 

Judge Abrams looked over her glasses at Sophie, as if waiting for her defense. She said nothing, hands folded in her lap. 

She shook her head no. 

The judge sighed "my chambers counselors and Dr. Kennon." 

Together they all walked into the richly wooded chambers surrounded by books. Judge Abrams took off her glasses, staring long and hard at Sophie before commenting 

"Why are you here?" 

Sophie threw a look of contempt at Stone before answering slowly

"Mr. Stone consulted former ADA Rafael Barba for help with this case because he was not able to get enough evidence on his own. Mr. Barba refused to help pad the case with superfluous evidence. Stone used the romantic relationship between Rafael and myself as well as my connections to force my hand. To give information about Emilio that isn't pertinent to this case. In my opinion, your honor" 

Judge Abrams looked between them all, Emilio staring down at the ground hands gripping the chair in fear. Sophie staring defiantly out the window. Stone with his jaw set in frustration. 

"Mr. Stone, is this true?" 

He cleared his throat as he answered "Dr. Kennon has intimate knowledge of this family and the behavior and actions of Emilio Sandoval. Her witness could corroborate what Ms. Winter has testified" 

Regretfully, the judge agreed although she reprimanded him on his actions and reminded to tread lightly and keep the scope to the assault only. 

Once back up on the stand, Sophie stared out at the crowd, catching Rafael's eye. He tilted his head to the side in question and she shook hers only once. She would not give in. 

"Again, Dr. Kennon, I'm asking you if you personally know Emilio Sandoval?" Stone started, standing behind the table. 

She turned to face the jury, staring them each in the eye as she sat silent. 

"Doctor Kennon, I would hate to hold you in contempt. Please answer the question" the judge softly pleaded with her

"I will not comply. I have no information" Sophie answered sharply, staring straight ahead at Stone. 

Judge Abrams sighed, asking the bailiff to take Sophie into custody. Emilio's face turned stricken as she walked out of the room in handcuffs. 

"We will break for lunch. Mr. Stone, please get your witnesses under control when we reconvene" the judge smacked her gavel smartly and they filed out of the courtroom.

—————-

 

"Hey my little jailbird" Rafael laughed as he picked up Sophie from processing a few hours later. 

She scowled as the buzzer let her out of the jail cell 

"You're lucky you're cute. Did I get fined?" she asked as they headed outside. 

"Five hundred bucks. Judge Abrams might have gotten a visit from Olivia saying that Stone knew you would be a non-compliant witness and called you to testify anyway" he told her with a small smile on his face. 

She groaned loudly. There went a chunk of money for their vacation to London that coming Christmas. Of course it was a small fee to pay for not giving out unnecessary information. For not giving into demands of a corrupt system. For making Stone look like an idiot for choosing to mess with her for his own pride. 

"So she really didn't know he would call me?" she asked him as they sat down on a bench in Central Park a while later, taking a silent stroll to soothe their nerves. 

"No. And she told me about your chat...And all the information you gave her. Did you willingly give her your journal entries?" he asked in disbelief, taking a sip of his iced coffee. 

She laughed, gazing up at him, the two day stubble roughing up his face. She fought the urge to nuzzle against him 

"Of course I did" 

He gave her a simple forehead kiss before pushing "But why?" 

She grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Admiring the casual elegance that he brought to everyday. His fidelity. Loyalty. Love and kindness. The hidden layer of sweet romance. 

"Because I love you. With my whole soul. And I wanted her to know that. She needed proof and I gave it. No matter how irrational it may seem. And willingly giving all my personal thoughts, bank records, and arrest history to a complete stranger is pretty irrational. I'll do anything for you Rafael and she needed to know that" she explained, face lit up with early afternoon sunshine. 

It took everything in him in that moment not to pull out the engagement ring from his pocket and ask her to marry him. He had never been loved so fully before. Complete trust. In love with a woman who could hold her own against him. Who sought justice and mercy equally. 

"I love you too Sophie Grace. We're going to stick together?" he tipped her chin up to kiss her, savoring the taste of mint and coffee. 

"Like glue" she answered back, resting her head against his shoulder while the world moved on around them.


	5. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment finally happens :)

"Want some help with that?" he asked with a smirk as she tried to wiggle out of her zip up dress without unzipping it. 

"Yes please" she answered resignedly backing up to him, closing her eyes as his fingertips trailed down her spine 

In public, they were barely recognizable as a couple. At work, all business. Highly private. But in the space of their own home, it was love and flame. Dancing and book reading marathons. The sex had slowed from the fevered lovemaking to just right and just enough. Comfortable. 

It had been a month since the trial fiasco. They had settled back home and were moving through the swing of the everyday grind. The ring screamed at him from it's hiding spot in his bedside table drawer.

Turning his face down to her neck, he breathed in the scent of her perfume: peony, musk, and vanilla. Light and heavy. Sweet and sultry. Light and dark. The perfect combination of opposites. A small kiss on her shoulder, then her neck, behind her ear. 

The dress slipped from her shoulders, skin raised in goosebumps. Turning to face him, her grin made his heart skip. 

"I missed you" she whispered, unbuttoning his work shirt, kissing his chest. 

Everything about her was soft, skin silky under his fingertips, smile never far from her features, soul defiant but coated in sweetness and patience. Justice and mercy. He didn't think they would live together so well but they made a solid team. Her fire consumed him but never burnt. 

"How much?" he teased, unsnapping her bra, tracing her collarbone with his tongue.

"I can show you" she shot back, knocking him back onto their bed easily.

 

Giving into her touch, he grinned as she happily undressed him, hands greedily relearning his body. His mind wandered back to their first sexual encounter, about a week after they met. 

They had just eaten a take out dinner from her favorite Thai place at her apartment, snuggled amongst all the half unpacked boxes and errant clothes. The electricity between them flowed freely, verbal sparring and physical shoves and jabs tantamount to foreplay. He hadn't chosen to enter any relationships before because he worked constantly and he didn't want to be beholden to any commitment. He remembered giving her hip a gentle squeeze as she shot down his argument. 

Her giggle and shriek rang out clear and joyous, and before he realized what was happening, her lips were on his. Sweet, tempting, and full of desire. He gave in immediately, realizing how touch starved that he truly was; stomach flipping and heart threatening to leap up into his throat. 

She kissed him deeply, her tongue performing a sensuous dance with his as he squeezed her ass through her after work yoga pants. Their moans and quickened breaths colored the air and he wanted to make love to her; to every single inch of her beautiful body. He knew she needed him just as much. 

She pulled her top off over her head before biting down on his shoulder blade. He cursed, nearly finishing before they got started. 

"Can I do something that you'll really like?" she whispered in his ear, sucking on his lobe with her hand resting over his crotch. 

"Whatever you want..." he groaned, hips bucking up to meet her hand as she unzipped his jeans. 

His fist thrust deep in her hair as she moved up and down slowly around him, mouth wet and warm, the vibrations of her contended groans brought the experience up to the next level. Alternating fist with tongue and gentle thigh nibbles quickly brought him over the edge. 

He fought to catch his breath as she straddled him, kissing his neck. With one hand he flicked and pulled her nipple, cupping her breast while the other hand dipped into her panties, slowly circling her sweet spot until she arched her back, falling against him and calling out his name. 

"Stay over" she demanded sleepily a few minutes later, the two of them in a heap of limbs on the couch, half naked and starry eyed. 

After that night, they never slept alone. 

"Sophie...I love you..." he grunted out as he came inside of her, bodies moving together in a perfectly memorized dance. 

Eyes closed as she came, she laid against him him, arms wrapped around his neck. The timing wasn't planned, it wasn't perfect or luxurious. But it was real. He reached into the drawer, pulling out the ring. A pear shaped smoke grey diamond surrounded by clusters of smaller white diamonds on the side, set on a simple white gold band; ethically sourced and fair trade. 

"Sophie Grace Kennon, I knew we were meant for something greater the moment I met you. I want to be your best friend, your lover, your co worker, your helper, whatever you need. I want to be. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone...Will you please be my wife?" he asked, leaning on his side with the ring held between his fingertips. 

Her eyes filled with tears, lip trembling. She nodded silently, a giant grin taking over her face. His heart soared and he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

"You are my most favorite person in the whole world...I can't think of anyone else that I would want to bail me out of jail. I'll happily be yours forever" she gushed, kissing him lovingly. 

The best was yet to come.


End file.
